Murder and Mayhem
by sodas-rule
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED! It's murder and mayhem. Featuring: Steph, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Lita, and more.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
A/N: This is basically one of those group of people go to house and a bunch of them get murdered. A good old who-done-it.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Stephanie McMahon lugged her suitcase out of her trunk and headed inside the bus depot. She didn't know what she was doing her or why. All she knew was a week before she had received a letter in the mail stating that she had to be at the Hartley Manor this weekend. Why, she didn't know. She had managed to find out that the manor was nestled in the mountains just north of the tiny town of Aspers, Colorado. Why are you doing this, Steph, she asked herself. The letter said she was to meet the other guests at the bus depot in Denver and it would take them to Aspers. Stephanie wheeled her suitcase into the depot and stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing here!"  
  
Hunter Hearst Helmsley smiled at his ex-wife. "Why hello there, Stephie. Is there a lying bitch convention in town?"  
  
"Funny, Hunter, real funny. Are you in here to finally get that enormous nose of yours reduced?"  
  
Hunter just smirked. "For your information, I'm leaving town."  
  
"Really. Going to drug someone else into marrying you?"  
  
"That was a big mistake. And no, I'm going to some big house in the mountains. Some town called Aspers."  
  
Stephanie's heart sank. "You're going to Aspers, too?"  
  
"You mean to tell me I'm going to be stuck in Aspers with you two assclowns!" Stephanie's spirits began to lift as she recognized the voice to be that of Chris Jericho.  
  
"Hello, Jericho," Stephanie said trying not to tell her excitement shine through. It was quickly dampened when she saw Jericho wasn't alone. He was being followed in by Trish, Christian and Lita, all of them either pulling or carrying luggage.  
  
"Did you all get letters, too?" Lita asked pulling hers out.  
  
"I did," Steph said sighing. Great. Not only did she have Hunter's crap to put up with she had to watch Trish Stratus hang all over Chris all weekend.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Dawn Marie said approaching the crowd. Stephanie immediately noticed she was carrying a suitcase.  
  
"Let me guess. You're heading to Apsers."  
  
"How did you know?" Dawn asked looking confused.  
  
"That's where we all are heading," Christian said. His expression changed and he nudged Lita. Coming through the depot doors was none other than Matt Hardy, version 1.0.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lita. Trying to get back with me this weekend?"  
  
"In your dreams," Christian shot.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Hey what is this, a party!" Stephanie groaned. She recognized that voice. Could this get any worst? Test was strolling up the terminal with Stacy in tow carrying all the luggage. All of a sudden, out of nowhere Kurt Angle appeared and helped Stacy with her bags. Stephanie watched as the tall blonde smiled in appreciation.  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight. It's me, Hunter, Jericho, Trish, Lita, Christian, Dawn Marie, Matt, Stacy, Test, and Kurt."  
  
"Don't forget me."  
  
The group turned to see Sable standing seductively next to a pole. Stephanie groaned. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
A/N: Okay, I realize it's kind of short and dopey, but I wanted to get the people introduced; now it's time for the fun. I have it played out pretty much. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Stephanie was more than happy to see the sign that read "Welcome to Aspers." Steph didn't know how much more she could take. Hunter kept looking back at her and smirking; Steph just wanted to smack it off his face. And if she had to watch Chris cuddle any longer with Trish she'd puke. Never in her life had she ever felt so out of place.  
  
The bus pulled up to the Aspers Station and the group disbanded from it. "What now?" Kurt asked looking around.  
  
"The letter says to rent two cars from the Rent-A-Car across the street." Christian said reading his letter aloud.  
  
"How about two of us go over and rent two vans and drive them over here. That way we don't have to drag our bags across the street." Lita suggested.  
  
"I'll go." Steph said volunteering.  
  
"Me, too." Stacy said. Test through his massive arm in front of her and frowned.  
  
"I don't think so, Stace. You go with her Kurt, seeing as how you two are good friends."  
  
"Fine, come on Steph."  
  
Stephanie and Kurt headed across the street and rented two large SUVs and brought them back to the group of waiting wrestlers. Christian, Lita, Trish, Chris, and Hunter piled into Kurt's SUV and Sable, Dawn Marie, Stacy, Test, and Matt filed into Steph's and headed up into the mountains, and to Hartley Manor. After what seemed like forever the towering shadow of the manor standing before them.  
  
"This is it?" Sable said disgustedly. "It's so.old and dreary."  
  
Stephanie pulled her bag out of the trunk and wheeled it up the walk. She pushed open the door and it creaked loudly. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"Come on Steph, it can't be.oh! It's so beautiful!" Trish exclaimed. Her and Jericho entered the house and went up stairs, hopefully just to explore. They came back down just as the last of the wrestlers were wheeling their belongings inside.  
  
"We have a slight problem," Chris said. "There are only 6 bedrooms."  
"Two beds in each room, which means, we all need room mates."  
  
"Well," Test said sliding his arm around Stacy's shoulder, "I know who my room mate is."  
  
"I think we should draw straws or something, make it fair." Dawn suggested from the corner.  
  
Reluctantly everyone agreed and Dawn went to work writing down names on slips of paper. It had also been agreed upon that the pairings could be guy/girl. "Okay, ready?" Dawn asked. She picked up a slip of paper and opened it. "Me and Lita. Steph and." Steph held her breath secretly hoping for Chris. "Trish."  
  
Stephanie's heart sank. Great off all people in the world to room with. "Sable and Stacy. Hunter and Test. Kurt and Matt. That leaves Chris and Christian."  
  
"All right!" Christian said as he and Chris high fived each other and headed upstairs to claim a room for themselves. Reluctantly Steph approached Trish.  
  
"I guess we're rooming together."  
  
Trish strained a smile. "I guess so." A silence fell over them. "I'm going to claim a room, if that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Steph watched as Trish ran up the stairs after Christian and Chris. She slumped down in an oversized armchair and sighed.  
  
"Why are you down in the dumps? I thought you'd be happy, being back with Smackdown now and all." Dawn asked sitting down next to Steph.  
  
"Getting the call for my reinstatement was so wonderful. But I think I made a mistake coming here."  
  
"Well, Steph, if you ever want to talk I'd be more then happy to listen."  
  
"Thanks Dawn. I might take you up on that offer."  
  
A/N: I actually did draw names for the rooms and that's how it turned out. Funny huh? Thanks for all the reviews. Loved them all. I promise the good action will be coming soon. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Stephanie was still seated in the overstuffed armchair when Test came busting into the living room. "There is a huge freezer in the kitchen full of meat! And the cabinets, filled with food. I don't know about you, but I am hungry!"  
  
"Food sounds pretty good to me," Hunter said from the couch. "Maybe someone should start so dinner."  
  
"You heard the man, Stace. Get cooking!" Stacy was staring out the window, trying to ignore Test. "Did you hear me. Get cooking!"  
  
"Look at the snow coming down. We might get snowed in or something."  
  
"Stacy can I eat snow. Yes, but I'd rather have a steak."  
  
"Fine!" Stacy stomped through the living room and into the kitchen. Sable sauntered through the living room wearing a short black silk rob. She sat down next to Hunter and smiled.  
  
"Long time, no see."  
  
"Hello, Sable. What can I do for you?  
  
"Well, I found this hot tub upstairs, but I have no one to share it with, seeing as how Mr. McMahon isn't here."  
  
"Poor Sable."  
  
Sable smiled seductively. "Lucky Hunter." She stood up and strutted up the stairs. Steph tried not to gag as Hunter leaped off the couch and followed Sable upstairs.  
  
"Disgusting." As if on cue Chris and Trish came bursting through the library doors laughing. Chris was tickling Trish and she was laughing and trying to get away from him. She tripped over her own feet and fell onto the couch. Chris pinned her down and kissed her on the lips. "Oh, yuck!" Stephanie got off the chair and started to head upstairs.  
  
"Oh, Steph. Our room is the second door on the left."  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie headed up the stairs and into her room. Trish had done a good job picking out a room, it was really pretty. Steph crashed on the one bed and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up feeling a bit chilly. Sable had said there was a hot tub upstairs; maybe she'd try it out. Stephanie dug through her bags and found a swimsuit, changed and put on her robe. She hunted around until she peaked into a room down the hall. She flicked on the switch and screamed. There lying in the hot tub was Sable, her eyes and mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"I thought I heard someone scream," Kurt said hurrying up to Steph. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look! There in the hot tub!"  
  
"Oh, my God!" He rushed over to Sable and checked for a pulse. "She's dead."  
  
"What's all the noise?" Lita asked as Christian hurried to catch up with her.  
  
"Sable's dead!" Stephanie screeched.  
  
Dawn Marie poked her head into the room. "Is there a party in here or something?"  
  
"Sable's dead." Kurt said gently.  
  
Hunter entered the room behind her. "Some people are trying to catch some sleep!"  
  
"Hunter, Sable's dead."  
  
Hunter got a dumbfounded look on his face. "Dead, but I was just here with her and hour ago!" His eyes shifted to Stephanie. "I bet Steph killed her. She was jealous because Sable and I were having some fun up here. Stephie wants me back."  
  
"That is a load of crap. No one wants your disgusting."  
  
"Let's not argue," Kurt said. "Christian, help me get her out of the tub. Dawn, Lita, and Steph. Find everyone and tell them what happened."  
  
"What about me?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You can go get the vans warmed up. We're getting out of here."  
  
A/N: 1 down, 11 to go, who killed Sable, and who will be the next to die! Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Word of Sable's demise had spread through the house like wildfire. Within five minutes of the discovery of Sable's body every superstar in the house was informed of Sable's death. Stephanie had found Test and Stacy in the kitchen and broke the news to them. Stacy had really been freaked out by the whole ordeal, but Test on the other hand could have cared less. "Do you think she was, murdered?" Stacy asked Steph, terror filling the tall blonde's eyes.  
  
"I don't know, maybe? Kurt thinks we should all leave. Hunter is getting the vans ready as we speak."  
  
Kurt stormed into the kitchen looking angry. "What's wrong, Kurt?" Steph asked concerned about her friend.  
  
"We can't leave." Stacy let out a gasp and turned to Test, burying her head in his massive shoulder. "The one van has a flat tire and the other van is, well, it's missing."  
  
"How the hell can a whole van be missing!" Test burst out.  
  
"I don't know!" Kurt said slightly irritated. "Did anyone remember seeing a phone in this place?"  
  
Chris and Trish walked into the kitchen hand in hand. "Did you ask about a phone?" Chris asked. Kurt nodded. "Well, me and Trish were exploring earlier and I don't remember seeing any."  
  
Trish reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Here," she said handing the phone to Kurt. "You can use my cell."  
  
Kurt punched in a few numbers and held the phone to his ear. His face screwed up and he angrily handed the phone back to Trish. "No tone, no nothing. You're phone is dead."  
  
Stacy squealed at the word 'dead' and ran out of the kitchen. "That can't be." Trish messed with her phone for a few seconds before frowning. "I don't understand. I was working earlier today."  
  
"Maybe you're out of your range," Steph said not believe how stupid Trish was acting. "I'm going to lay down." Steph went back up to her room and plopped down on the bed, not believing how incredibly tired she was.  
  
Steph opened her eyes. The room was pitch black. She sat up and barely made out Trish sound asleep in her bed. Stephanie grabbed her watch off the dresser and tried to make out the time. 2:54 in the morning. Stephanie's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything since they arrived yesterday. Maybe a little 3 a.m. snack would do her some good. She slipped on her robe and headed down the hall. A figure was coming out of Lita and Dawn Marie's room. It was Chris. He turned and saw her standing in the hall. Stephanie immediately knew something was up by the look on Chris's face.  
  
"Chris, what's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen Christian anywhere?"  
  
"No, not since he and Kurt were taking care of Sable's body. Why?"  
  
"I haven't seen him all night and I thought maybe he was with Lita or something."  
  
"Is that why you were in there?" Chris nodded. "Maybe he got hungry. I'm heading to the kitchen for something to eat."  
  
"Maybe that's where he is." Chris followed Stephanie down the hall and into the kitchen. Christian was nowhere to be found. Stephanie found some crackers and peanut butter in the cabinets and began to make herself a snack. Her eyes trailed over to the large freezer in the corner.  
  
"Hey, Chris."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There by the freezer door."  
  
Chris glanced over to where Stephanie was talking. There on the floor near the freezer was a small red puddle. Chris and Stephanie walked slowly towards the door and Chris pulled it open. Stephanie screamed loudly. There on the floor of the freezer was Christian, looking very blue, a large butcher's knife sticking out of his back, a puddle of frozen blood surrounding him.  
  
A/N: First off, as a huge Christian fan, it pains me to kill off Christian. Thanks for all the reviews. Looks like we have a murderer on the loose. But who is it? Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Stephanie could see the pain in Lita's eyes. She sat on the couch running her hands through her hair and crying. Trish sat next to her, patting her lap and offering comforting words. Steph couldn't believe it herself that Christian was dead; apparently stabbed in the back and pushed into the freezer where he froze and bled to death. Stephanie shivered remembering the cold air of the freezer as her and Chris had opened the door. Stephanie continued to glance around the room. Stacy caught her eyes next. She was huddled near the window looking very pale and scared. "Things are really getting crazy around here," a voice said next to her. Steph turned to see Dawn Marie straining a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Pretty crazy."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. I thought maybe Sable's death was an accident, but now, I'm not so sure."  
  
"Me neither. But who, who would want Christian dead?"  
  
"Who? I'll tell you who!" Lita screamed jumping up from the couch. "That jackass Matt, that's who!"  
  
"Me! Lita, what the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"You know damn well why. Christian and I were together and you just couldn't deal with it."  
  
"If I remember correctly I broke up with you!"  
  
Lita's face grew bright red and she stormed up the stairs, Trish following in suit. "It's so cold in here." Stacy said staring blankly at the empty fireplace.  
  
"Maybe someone should bring in some firewood and light a fire." Test said slumping onto the couch lazily.  
  
"I'll get it." Matt said grabbing his coat. "I know you all think I killed Christian. I wouldn't want to ruin your evening." He slammed the door on his way out.  
  
"I for one am going to bed," Kurt said stretching. "We'll come up with a way out of here tomorrow."  
  
Steph decided Kurt was right and headed back up to bed. The sun beat in through her window waking her. She put on her robe and stumbled down the stairs. She walked past the fireplace and noticed there was no fire burning; there wasn't even a single log. Strange. Stephanie walked into the kitchen to find half the house there eating breakfast. Lita was picking at a piece of toast and finally decided against eating it and pushed it aside. I noticed right away that Matt was nowhere in sight. "Has anyone seen Matt?"  
  
"I hope I never see him again!" Lita yelled throwing her toast across the kitchen.  
  
"I was just wondering, because there's no wood in the fireplace and."  
  
"See! I told you he killed Christian. He probably decided to run away back to town. He knew I'd kill him if I got the chance!"  
  
I caught Chris giving me a worried glance. "I'm going to check the wood pile to be sure." Chris stood up and headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Wait Chris. I'll go with you," Kurt said placing a cereal bowl in the sink. Steph sat down and helped herself to a blueberry pancake. She was just getting ready to take a bite when Chris and Kurt returned.  
  
"We found Matt," Kurt said void of emotion. "He's dead."  
  
A/N Sorry it took so long to update. Sable's dead, Christian's dead, and now Matt has bit the dust. Who's the killer? Let me know who you think! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Everyone stared at Lita in shock. Her eyes darted back and forth. "Okay, you all think I did this right?"  
  
"No, we don't." Trish said calmly patting Lita on the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you don't," Test said coldly, "but I do."  
  
"Come, Test. Do you really think that Lita would kill Matt?"  
  
"She said it herself that she would like to kill Matt."  
  
Trish glared at Test as she continued to comfort Lita. "Listen everyone, we all need to get our coats on and go outside. There's something you all need to see." Kurt commanded leading the way into the living room. Steph pulled her black pea coat on and began searching for her green scarf. Where is it? It was right here? Steph decided to forget about it and followed the group outside to the woodpile. Stephanie gasped. There on the side of the mansion written in red blood were the words. "Who's Next?"  
  
"I know who the killer is!" Test yelled.  
  
"Who?" Stacy said her sad blue eyes peering into his.  
  
"The killer is..Goldberg!"  
  
Everyone groaned and Chris threw a snowball at him. Stephanie caught a glimpse of Trish standing next to him and felt herself growing angry. Before Steph knew what she was doing she had run over to Trish and knocked her into the snow. Trish gasped in surprise. Steph slapped her hard across the face before two strong hands pulled her off Trish. "Steph, cool it!" Kurt yelled.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"You can't just take things that don't belong to you!"  
  
"What?" Trish's face filled with confusion.  
  
"You stole my scarf." Steph growled.  
  
Trish touched the green scarf hanging around her neck. "I didn't mean to. I must have picked it up by accident."  
  
"Just like you stole my boyfriend by accident!" Steph stopped cold in her tracks. Had she really just screamed that Chris was her boyfriend? She glanced around at the group, some like Test and Hunter were trying hard not to laugh while Dawn Marie and Kurt looked astonished. "I, I," Steph glanced at Chris who was staring at her in disbelief. She couldn't take the pressure and tore off back into the mansion.  
  
Stephanie threw herself on her bed and cried. How could she have been so stupid? It was just a scarf. Steph wiped a few tears from her cheek. But Trish was so lucky. She had everything; she had Jericho. Stephanie pulled a book out of her suitcase and sat there reading it for the longest time. Trish came in once but quickly left upon seeing Stephanie. Steph decided to get away from everyone and take a walk in the woods. Who knew, maybe she'd get lucky and the murderer would kill her and she wouldn't have to come back. She snuck downstairs and grabbed her coat. Her scarf wasn't hanging there; Trish probably had it again. She shrugged and headed out the door and into the woods.  
  
Everything was so beautiful, so peaceful. Stephanie wished she could escape here to the woods forever. But she had to go back before everyone got worried. Like they really would. She headed back towards the towering manor. Her shoes and pants were soaked from the high mounts of snow so she climbed the staircase to the second floor and pushed open the door to the room she shared with Trish. Trish was lying in her bed, her back facing the door. Steph felt a little bad about going off on Trish earlier so she thought she'd be the bigger person and offer Trish and apology.  
  
"Trish, about earlier. I overreacted about the whole scarf thing and I don't know where that whole boyfriend thing came from. So, I'm, I'm sorry." Steph's apology was greeted by silence. "Trish?" Steph placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and pulled her towards her. Steph tried to scream but nothing came out. Trish's lifeless blue eyes stared up at her; around her neck tried tight a green scarf.  
  
A/N: So, Sable, Christian, Matt and Trish are dead. A killer is among them, but who will next? Hope you enjoyed. More soon, I hope. 


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Stephanie couldn't keep her eyes off Chris. He stood alone by the fireplace gazing into the flames. Her heart ached for him. He'd been devastated by Trish's death. She'd ran out of the room and right into Test upon finding the body. He had gathered the rest of the house together. Chris had broken down right then and there. He took Trish's hand in his and kneeled beside her bed. His eyes watered and he kissed her cheek. Everyone decided it was best to leave him alone and Stacy placed a hand on Steph's shoulder and led her away.  
  
He blamed her, she knew he did. He hadn't so much as looked at her since they found Trish. Stephanie felt horrible. If only she hadn't listened to that stupid letter! "Is everything okay, Steph?"  
  
"No, nothing is okay."  
  
Dawn Marie sat down next to Steph on the stairs and patted her shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"My life is a mess. Everyone thinks I murdered Trish."  
  
"I don't think you did it."  
  
"Really?" Steph was relieved to hear that at least someone didn't blame her.  
  
"She might not, but I do?"  
  
Stephanie turned around to see Lita towering over her. "You really don't think I killed Trish do you?"  
  
"Well, Stephanie. Let's just say you have the best motive for wanting Trish dead."  
  
"If this is about what I said earlier near the woodpile, I don't know where that came from."  
  
"Please Steph, I don't believe that for a second!" Lita was screaming now and the stairwell echoed her accusations.  
  
Stephanie felt the anger welling up inside of her. She leapt to her feet and glared at Lita. "You have no right to accuse me of this. I didn't kill Trish."  
  
The stairs creaked and Jericho walked slowly past the woman. "Can it all right? Trish wouldn't want you two yelling about her like this."  
  
"We would have to be having this conversation if Stephanie hadn't let her jealously get the best of her."  
  
"Chris, you have to believe me." Steph said grabbing his hand. "I didn't do this. I didn't kill Trish."  
  
Chris turned towards her and his eyes were filled with pain and grief. "I wish I could Steph, I really wish I could." He pulled his hand away and headed back up the stairs. Lita glared at Stephanie one last time before chasing after Chris. Jericho's words echoed in her head and Steph's heart snapped in two.  
  
A few hours went by and Stephanie found herself still lying on the couch in the living room gazing in the fire just as Chris had done earlier. "How could Lita think I killed Trish?" Steph mumbled to herself. "She probably thinks I killed Christian too." Stephanie sighed and sat up. Secretly she hoped the killer would get her next. At least then she would be cleared of these crimes against her.  
  
Steph suddenly heard a thud above her head. What was that? She headed upstairs and toward the source of the noise. Stephanie came to the door to the library and slowly pushed it open. Her eyes widen with the horror she saw inside. Lita was on the ground lifeless, a pool of blood surrounding her head and pieces of a broken vase lying shattered around her.  
  
A/N: Five are dead, seven are left. Is one of them the killer? Or is it someone else? Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer***** I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Kurt had called a meeting in the kitchen. "Okay, since we arrived here two days ago, Sable, Christian, Matt, Trish, and Lita have all been murdered." He surveyed the group of Superstars around him. "Sadly, I think someone at this table is the killer."  
  
Hunter pointed one of his massive fingers at Stephanie. "It has to be her. She's 'discovered almost all of the bodies."  
  
"I didn't do it! I didn't kill anyone!"  
  
Hunter smirked. "Keep denying it, Steph, because as soon as we get out of here you're going to jail!"  
  
"Calm down everyone!" Kurt screamed over the shouting. He passed around sheets of paper and pencils. "I want everyone to write down who the killer is and why you think it is them."  
  
Stephanie glanced at the blank piece of paper in her hands. Who did she think the killer was? Finally she wrote down Hunter's name and a lame reason why it was him. She passed the paper back to Kurt. He sat silently for a moment before reading.  
  
"I think the killer is Stephanie because she is a lying bitch and wants me dead." Stephanie glared at Hunter who was smiling at her. "The killer is Stephanie. She is always at the scene of the crime and has had confrontations with many of the victims." Stephanie couldn't believe her ears, two people out of seven thought she was guilty. "The killer is Goldberg because the wall said 'Who's next?'" Kurt glared at Test.  
  
"What? That's who I think it is!"  
  
"The killer is Kurt Angle?" Kurt's face grew red. "It's him because he's the smartest person here." Kurt glanced around the table. "So, you think I did it?" He kept looking around, daring anyone to name him the killer. "The killer is Hunter because he's framing his ex-wife for the murders." Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, someone agreed with her that Hunter was the killer. "And finally, Stacy is the killer. She may seem sweet and innocent but she is the least likely suspect therefore she's the killer." Kurt was smiling, it must have been his response. Stephanie watched as Stacy's eyes began gleaming with tears. She hung her head and refused to look at anyone. "It seems that the majority of people believe that Steph or Hunter is the killer. Therefore I think we should keep both of you under close surveillance."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I think we should keep you two in your rooms for a while, see how things work around here?"  
  
"You are not locking me up like some criminal!" Hunter growled angrily.  
  
"I think Kurt has an excellent idea," Dawn Marie spoke up. "I mean, Hunter if you aren't the killer, then this could prove your innocence."  
  
"Fine! But if I get hacked up while I'm under lock down, I'm gonna haunt you forever, Angle!"  
  
Kurt led the group upstairs. He sent Hunter to his room and placed Jericho in front of the door. Kurt grabbed Stephanie's wrist and drug her to her room. "Sorry Steph, this is for your own good." Stephanie walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Test, you stay here. She doesn't come out, you don't go in," Kurt's voice said through the wooden door.  
  
Stephanie sat alone in the room. A shiver flew up her spine as she looked at the bed in which she had found Trish, dead. So many of her co- workers were dead and quite possibly someone in this house was the killer. Time seemed to slow down and she felt like it had been an eternity since Kurt had sent her in here. Suddenly she heard a groan outside her door and a thud. "Test, you are so not funny!" Silence followed. "Test?" Stephanie slowly opened the door to find Test lying on the floor. "Test! Are you alright!" Test let out a small groan. Steph breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't dead.  
  
The loud bang of a gun broke Stephanie's thoughts. It sounded like it came from down the hall. Stephanie raced down the hall and stopped at Kurt's room. "Oh my God!" Kurt Angle lay dead on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him, a gun sitting beside his body and a spaced out Stacy Kiebler sitting on the floor covered in Kurt's blood.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I finally decided to. Stacy is the killer, or is she? Who is it? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
"Come on Stacy! We found you next to Kurt's body covered in his blood. I'd say that makes you look pretty guilty."  
  
"Chris, please you have to believe me!"  
  
"Just answer me this Stacy. Why did you kill Trish?"  
  
Stacy looked around the room confused. Stephanie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I didn't kill Trish or Sable or Lita or Christian or Matt or Kurt. I didn't do any of this."  
  
Chris scowled at her and looked over at Hunter. "Well Trips, looks like you are innocent after all." Chris turned his attention to Stephanie. "You however."  
  
"I know," Steph said bitterly. "I am still a possible suspect."  
  
Test was holding a slab of meat along the side of his face. "Steph really knocked me a good one."  
  
Stephanie shook her head. "Test, you know I didn't hit you with anything."  
  
Test threw his arm around Stacy's shoulders. "You are just trying to place all the blame on Stacy, make her your scrapgoat."  
  
"Scapegoat." Dawn Marie piped up from the corner.  
  
"Whatever." Test muttered under his breath.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Dawn asked nervously glancing around the room.  
  
"I'm not sure," Chris said. "I'm not sure."  
  
Test lead Stacy out of the room. Stephanie decided to head up to the library and try to come up with a way out of this nightmare. Stephanie went upstairs and began to dig through the archives. "Steph, hey. How are you holding up?"  
  
Steph looked up at her visitor. "About as well as I could be in this situation Dawn?"  
  
"Here I just brought you some tea." Dawn handed Stephanie a cup.  
  
"Thanks Dawn. You've been a real friend to me these last few days."  
  
"Thanks, Steph. That means a lot to me." She glanced around nervously. "Watch your back."  
  
Stephanie took a sip of her tea and raised her eyebrow. "From who?"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, I saw him leaving Kurt's room after the shooting. Be careful Steph."  
  
Before she could open her mouth, Dawn had left and disappeared down the hall. Then everything went black.  
  
A/N We are coming to the end. Who done it? Find out soon! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I own none of the WWE characters. I pretty much own nothing; everything belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Stephanie slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. Stephanie pulled herself up and looked around. The library was dark and quiet. The chime of the old grandfather clock broke the long silence. One. It was one o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Watch your back from Chris."  
  
Dawn Marie's warning echoed in her head. Certainly Chris wasn't behind all of this. Or was he?  
  
Stephanie pried herself off the floor. She picked up her teacup and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The whole house seemed dark and silent. Stephanie finally made her way to the kitchen. She pushed the door, but it didn't budge. She sat her teacup on the floor and pushed the door again. It swung open slightly. Steph pushed again and the door finally opened the whole way. She entered the kitchen and screamed. She was so shocked by the sight she saw, she stumbled backwards and fell. The door slammed shut. Stephanie tried to catch her breath and pulled herself back up. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it open again. Stacy Kiebler lay motionless on the floor near the door. A small pool of vomit sat on the floor next to her body.  
  
Stephanie stepped over Stacy and sat her teacup on the table. Another cup sat on the table with light pink lipstick staining the side. Steph picked it up and sniffed it. She glanced back at the motionless Stacy. Poison? Had someone poisoned Stacy? Stephanie sat the cup back on the table and turned her attention to the other body in the kitchen. Test lay face down in a pool of blood, a large butcher knife sticking in his back.  
  
"Watch your back from Chris."  
  
Stephanie shuttered to think that Chris could actually be responsible for all these heinous acts. She left the kitchen feeling very confused. She had to tell some about the two dead bodies in the kitchen. If Chris was the killer, she couldn't tell him and Hunter still thought she was the scum of the earth so he was out too. That left Dawn Marie. Dawn would believe her. Stephanie set off in search of Dawn. As she walked back into the living room she noticed a bitter cold breeze was blowing in through the open door. She wondered outside to shut the door and stopped short. Hunter lay outside the door, a sledgehammer sitting next to his crushed skull. Steph gasped again and quickly shut the door. She had to find Dawn before Chris struck again.  
  
Stephanie ran up the stairs and stuck her head in every room, hoping and praying the Dawn was there and not Chris. Steph walked into the open door of the upstairs den. The room was pitch black. Stephanie stumbled blindly inside. Her foot hit something and she fell hard onto the ground. She rolled over to get up and came face to face with yet another body. Her heart stopped, she was all alone with the killer in this house. She had to get out of here before the killer came for her. The door slammed shut. Steph wasn't alone anymore. She turned and faced the killer. "It's you!"  
  
Dawn Marie smiled at Steph a gun in her hands. "And it looks like you're next."  
  
A/N: So the killer has been revealed, but why and will Steph make it out alive? Only 2 chapters left. Please leave your review at the door. Thanks! 


End file.
